For You I'm Bleeding
by animekitten03
Summary: Gilbert is a newly-turned vampire cast out into the world to become independent. On his first hunting trip he seduces none other than Ivan Braginsky, a vampire hunter. Gilbert is under the control of an obsessive man by the name of Viktor who hides a dark secret of Gilbert's past. When Ivan enters their life, trouble ensues and the truth comes out.
1. Chapter 1

The crowded room parted as he walked in. Although it was simply a polite gesture, Gilbert couldn't help but feel they moved for him because he was special. It was something about going in for the first kill that made him feel empowered.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a new vampire of only two months. He had held off killing someone for this long and the others decided it was time for him to kill his own prey. He expressed his distaste in killing someone quite clearly. The man who looked after him, Francis something-or-another, was kind but also very demanding in the fact that he wanted Gilbert to be independent. He said time and time again that one day he might not be there. If he was so concerned in the other vampires why'd he let them get turned in the first place? Surely it wasn't healthy to avoid the sun at all times and survive off a diet of blood.

He sighed and sat at a booth as the loud bass sounded through the club. He decided not to bring his friends as they would prove to be a distraction for his one simple goal: to get a meal.

He spotted a tall man at the booth next to him. This might not be as hard as he thought it would, "Damn, this club plays the shittiest music. And all these people have no rhythm," he cocked his head to the side so his voice was directed at the man.

"I know. It's not like I have any myself, though," he chuckled, "I was forced to come here. My friends dragged me."

Gilbert was actually quite surprised that his comment was answered back, he wasn't really expecting this guy to answer him, "Oh, come on. I'm sure you're ten times better than these people."

The man turned in his own booth to face him and offered a smile, "Ivan," he said.

"Gilbert," he smiled back, "Wanna have a seat next to me?"

Ivan nodded sheepishly and slid into the seat across from Gilbert, "So what brings you here? I mean… if the music is so shitty how come you haven't left?"

Gil was expecting a question such as this one, "Well, I was going to leave but I saw you."

Ivan let out an amused sigh, "Is that so?"

"Mhm," Gilbert stood from the booth and gestured to the dance floor, "Want to show these fuckers how to actually dance?"

"I told you. I can't dance."

Gilbert grabbed his arm and lifted him up, "Just loosen up a bit. Here," he got in front of Ivan and began leaning back and grinding into him, "Go with the flow. Do what feels natural."

Ivan blushed as he felt himself stiffen, "What would feel natural is definitely not what we're doing."

"Grind back, I don't mind." Gilbert was quite pleased he was getting the other so excited already. It would make biting him a hell of a lot easier later.

"You want me to-" Ivan was cut off when Gilbert placed a finger to his lips and ground against his leg. He could finally feel the other slightly thrust forward. He purred hungrily. He could almost taste Ivan's blood already.

He turned in his arms and scratched at the back of Ivan's neck, piercing the skin and earning him a scent of fresh blood. It drove him mad, "We need to get out of here now."

"But my friends," Ivan began but was quickly dragged out of the club. This was one perk of being a vampire. Strength. Gilbert was stronger than he could've ever thought possible.

Ivan blinked as Gilbert dragged him away with no effort what-so-ever. Ivan smiled as he did. It was sort of adorable how much he wanted to get away from the scene. He figured it was because of how horny he was. Gilbert's looks reminded him of a little rabbit, a horny little rabbit.

"Your friends will have to wait for you. I promise this won't take long."

Ivan chuckled, "Isn't it really up to who'll be on top how long it will take?"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks, "What?" Oh wait, yes. Sex. That's what this other man was expecting from him.

Ivan blushed, "Well… if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to be the one," he paused for a bit, "on top."

He smirked, "You're wanting sex from me?" Gilbert was no stranger to sex. He was, however, stranger to having sex while bottoming. It would be a new experience but then again so would be biting a person and drinking their blood.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

Ivan looked around and hailed a taxi, "My place."

He opened the door for Gilbert and got in right after him, making sure to get close to him. He wrapped his arm around Gilbert's waist. He didn't mind. Ivan was going to be in him soon so what was a little affection beforehand?

They got to Ivan's place and stepped out of the taxi. Ivan took hold of Gilbert's hand and led him up a flight of stairs to his apartment. He opened the door for him just like in the taxi. Gilbert stepped inside and turned around to face Ivan, kissing him deeply. Ivan blushed and kicked the door closed as he kept the kiss going. He lifted Gilbert up and led him to the bedroom. He was holding him bridal style. It was a kind of gesture that Gilbert might take offense to as that meant he was the bitch. In this situation, he didn't care. He was just so fucking thirsty.

Ivan laid him on the bed. Gilbert smirked and reached up, pulling Ivan on top of him. They kissed again. Gilbert could tell Ivan was trying to make this as passionate as possible. And here he was thinking Ivan just wanted a quick fuck.

Ivan pulled back and smiled down at the man beneath him, "You're so fucking beautiful."

This comment actually made Gilbert blush. This was getting way too sensual. He didn't want to get attached to him in what could possibly be his last few seconds. Gilbert hurried up and tried to just get this over with. There was absolutely no promise that Ivan would come back. Most of the people that were bitten just died. And besides, Gilbert already had someone that claimed him. Viktor would get pissed if he knew Gilbert had sex with another man before having it with him. Even if it was just to get a little blood.

"Gilbert?" Ivan asked. He seemed to have zoned out.

Gilbert stared at him and lunged forward, pinning him down and quickly biting his neck. Ivan let out a pained cry. Blood poured from the two bites in Ivan's neck. It dripped down and a bit got on the sheets below him. Gilbert licked up the droplets and got up. He walked to the door and looked back at Ivan who was in turn looking back at him. He had his hand on his wound and didn't seem to realize what had just happened. He probably just thought it was a rough love bite or something along the lines of that.

Gilbert took in a deep breath and started walking out the door. Ivan followed him, "Wait, don't go!"

"Whatever you do… don't come looking for me," Gilbert said as he left. Just in case there was a chance that Ivan survived he wanted to make sure he never saw him again. It would prove a difficult situation to explain to Viktor.

Ivan was left standing there at his door, watching as the other descended the stairs.

* * *

"And you just invited him over?" Ivan's older sister asked.

He looked at her and spoke defensively, "Kat, I told you. He made it a bit impossible on my end to just let him go."

"Ivan, he could've had STDs or been a crazy psychopathic killer! Or even one of them!" She began sternly, "I know it's been a long time since you've had a relationship but you can't just take home the first person to hit on you."

"It wasn't my fault! Alfred dragged me there! Besides… it's not like he ever wants to see me again," he looked down sadly.

"Well, what happened? Did you say something?" She asked

"He just zoned out. Then, I said his name to get his attention and he just left."

She bit her lip, "What happened between you saying his name and him leaving."

"I," Ivan started, "I don't remember."

"I don't know what to tell you."

He looked at the ground, "Don't you have a job interview?"

She blinked and looked at her phone for the time, "Ah! I'm going to be late!" She smoothed out her skirt and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, "I'll see you later!"

"Yeah."

Ivan sat there trying to remember what it was that happened. What could have possibly taken place that made him leave so quickly?

He stood from his chair and closed his eyes, becoming lightheaded from the fast ascend. He held his head. Pain surged through it. Ivan made his way to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. He took two pills and swallowed them down dry.

His fingers ran through his hair as he observed his face in the mirror, "What?"

His face was paler than usual and his cheeks were blood red. Dark circles hung under his eyes, resembling a raccoon, "Am I coming down with something? Why the hell didn't Kat tell me I looked like shit?" He huffed out a deep sigh.

Ivan walked out of the room and turned off the light, making his way into the kitchen. He took a few leftover slices of pizza from the fridge and popped them in the microwave. A terrible smell wafted from it. Ivan was never a huge fan of garlic but the smell never made him gag in agony as it was right now. He stopped his microwave and opened the door, "Dear lord." He rushed to the bathroom and began puking violently.

Katyusha crossed her legs and began answering the interviewer's questions.

"How long have you been-"

The interviewer was cut off by her ringing phone. Katyusha took it out and apologized to him before she left the room and answered the phone, "Ivan! What do you-"

"Kat, I'm dying."

"What?!"

"I'm dying. The pizza… The pizza is killing me."

"What are you talking about, Ivan?"

"Please come over."

"I can't right now, okay? I'm in the middle of the interview. I'll text Natalia and have her check up on you."

"Don't! Please! Don't!"

"Then you'll have to hang on for a bit," She smiled at the interviewer through the glass and waved, "Gotta go. Bye!"

Ivan threw his phone across the room, "What's happening to me?"

* * *

"You just left him there!? Really, you need to be less careless."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at Francis' scolding, "You're the one who wanted me to go out and be independent."

Francis crossed his arms, "What was his name?"

"Uh, I dunno… I something. Oh! Wait! It was Ivan! Yeah!"

Francis turned a shade of pale, "Ivan Braginsky?"

"I don't know his last name. I barely remembered his first. How the hell do you think I know his last?" Gilbert leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"You'd better hope it wasn't!"

"Why exactly?"

"Because he and his sisters are trained to kill us!"

"Well, when he dies it will show his sisters that we mean business!" Gilbert smirked.

"How do you know he's going to die?" Francis asked.

"I don't. But I figure the chances for him coming back are very slim. Ludwig didn't even come back and we're from the same family," Gilbert's voice trailed off, "You said it was common for people in my family to turn as well."

Francis sighed, "Gil, it is but, well, things sometimes don't work. You have to understand. We did all we could for him."

"I shouldn't have let Viktor bite him. I should've just been happy that he was alive. Even though we weren't allowed to see each other, he could've still been alive! He could've had a wife and kids. I'm supposed to protect my baby brother but all I did was stand back as he died."

"It wasn't like Viktor gave you much choice in the matter."

Gilbert gritted his teeth, "Don't blame him! He's been nothing but good to me this whole entire time! He just wanted me to be happy!"

"Then why wouldn't he allow you to see your brother unless he was turned too?"

"He had," Gilbert paused, "Reasons."

Francis sat next to Gilbert, "He's brainwashed you."

"He has not. He loves me and wants the best for me."

"And that's why he put you under the care of me rather than himself? Why he leaves you constantly to go have sex with random women he finds?"

"He doesn't do that either! He just gets thirsty like the rest of us. He just wants a snack. The sex means nothing."

"So you admit he does do it then?" Francis asked.

Gilbert remained silent for a while, "Well, yes. But no. He doesn't just have sex for fun or to cheat on me. That's the only way he can lure out those girls."

"Gilbert, you are so hard-headed and yet so easily influenced. You fall for every petty word he says. Have you ever felt true affection?"

Gilbert was quick to answer, "Yes, and it was from Viktor!" His mind flashed to yesterday when Ivan told him he was beautiful. He smiled.

"Name one time, Gil."

He didn't answer.

"Gil?"

Still nothing.

"Gilbert!?"

"What!?"

"Name one time that piece of shit has shown you love."

He blinked, "There's been plenty of times."

Francis shook his head, "Anyway… You should probably be finding out where this Ivan lives and keep an eye on him. If he dies, you're off the hook. But if he lives-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. He's my responsibility."

"So, do you know where he lives?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think I can remember. It wasn't that far away from the club. I'm sure I can walk."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Nein, I don't need him thinking I brought up my friend whom he'll probably assume is my boyfriend to beat him up. And no offense but," he chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he could kick your ass."

"Already speaking in this stranger's favor I see."

He spoke up trying to defend himself, "That's not it! It's just that he looks strong is all!"

Francis smiled, "Well, go on, then."

* * *

A knock was heard at the door and Ivan groaned. He stood up and opened the door, "Finally, Kat, I told you that damn pizza-" Ivan paused when he saw who it was.

"You don't already forget me, do you?" Gilbert grinned, "You were pretty eager to get in my pants last night."

Ivan's jaw practically dropped, "But I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I thought so too," Gilbert walked in through the door and shut it, "I realized that I missed you. We never got to do 'it' either."

Ivan wiped his brow, "Yeah, well, I'm not sure I can even do that now. I'm coming down with something I think. Unless I can get food poisoning from smelling something."

Gilbert swallowed nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"Some damn garlic pizza I was going to eat. I threw it out. I think it went bad."

"So is now not a good time or?"

Ivan turned to him and grabbed his wrist, "Nyet. Er. No. It's fine. Please, sit."

Gilbert sat and looked at him, "You said nyet. That's Russian, right?" He was suddenly getting very nervous. It would appear that this was the vampire hunter.

He nodded, a bit surprised that the other would know, "Braginsky," he offered a small smile and sat down next to him.

Ivan smelled of mint toothpaste, like he'd been brushing constantly. The aura of death followed him as well. Gilbert could practically feel it. It was something he was used to by now. He was dead after all.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

Ivan shook his head, "It keeps getting worse. And this headache is not going away. It's probably the worst pain I've ever had to go through. It's like my body's constricting and it's very cold."

"Maybe you should rest? I can come back later if you want."

Ivan clutched his arm, "Please don't go. I want you to stay."

"I still think you should get some rest," Gilbert gently rubbed Ivan's head and stroked his hair as he lay on him.

"I will, just promise to be here when I wake up."

Gilbert blushed, "I promise."

Ivan lay his head on Gilbert's lap and fell asleep, he was too tired and felt too much like shit to care that he was laying on practically a stranger. Gilbert knew it was his duty to lead Ivan to the other side. Whether he came back or not was fate's choice.

He sat like that for an hour, contemplating his life choices and stroking Ivan's hair. He remembered when he turned. Nobody was there for him. He was bitten by Viktor and was left on the streets only to wake up a few hours later still lying in the snow. He walked back to his apartment and sat on his couch in agony. He rolled over on the floor and died alone. It was so cold. Although he knew there was so much more pain than just the cold, it was the cold that he could still feel and so therefore it was the most painful.

He lived and died in the same manner. Alone and afraid.

He came back to life later that day. His body was no longer warm. His heartbeat no longer sounded. His breathing was no longer necessary. He still decided to anyway. It was too weird not to.

He felt Ivan shift and could feel his temperature lower. This was it. Ivan was going to die. Gilbert kissed his cheek and held him, suddenly wishing that Ivan would come back.

He may be a hunter, but dammit he was a good person. He didn't deserve to die.

Gilbert grabbed his wrist and kissed it, "Don't leave me."

Ivan's body went cold. Gilbert placed his hand to his heart. There was no pulse. Ivan was dead.

Gilbert held Ivan to his body, "Please live."

He buried his face in Ivan's shoulder and cried, "Please don't go."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm extremely sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait. Honestly. I can't say how long I took on this. Longer than I should have but I found that every time I went to write something came up and ugh. Well here it is c:**

* * *

Francis opened the door and peered out the crack to find Gilbert and a man in his arms. Gilbert's eyes were red underneath from crying so much. He opened the door all the way and let them come in. Gilbert laid the man on the couch, "He's dead. I don't know if he's going to come back."

"I thought you wanted him to die? This is Ivan… I can tell from his features. No mistaking that he's a Braginsky."

Gilbert tilted his head toward the other, "How can you tell? Have you seen him before?"

Francis nodded his head, "It was a while ago. His father was a good friend of mine."

"I thought that they were all vampire hunters."

"Viktor killed them; both his mother and father. I'm sure Ivan and Natalia don't remember me. With Katyusha that's a different story."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, "You're lying. There's no way Viktor killed them."

"Why would I lie about that? Viktor was lusting after their daughter Kat. They wouldn't allow it and so he decided that they needed to die. However, Kat was quite the independent woman at the time. She was only 16 years old but she stood up to Viktor. He didn't have the balls to kill her since he was still in love with her. So, instead he killed their parents. After their parents died, they went to go live with their grandparents. Viktor couldn't find them. I knew where they left but I didn't dare tell that prick."

Gilbert looked dumbfounded, " So… Viktor had a crush on their 16 year old daughter and that's why all this happened? Are you sure they didn't just die of natural causes or something?"

Francis folded his arms, "I saw it happen, Gilbert."

"So why didn't you stop it?"

"Trust me, I tried. Viktor was going to kill me. I lured him away long enough for them to escape. He would have killed Ivan and Natalia next. The only reason those children are alive is because I dragged him away. Needless to say, after all this happened, Kat, Ivan, and Natalia swore to kill all the vampires. I never got to see them after that. Katyusha hated us."

"But didn't she know that you were the one to save them?"

Francis took a seat on the floor and stretched, "Every time Viktor came around to their house, I was there too. I suppose she probably thought I had something to do with it. Regardless of me helping, I was still a vampire. It's more of a grudge they hold against us I suppose."

Gilbert looked at Ivan's corpse, "Do you think he's going to come back?"

"I don't know, Gil. It would be better for us if he didn't."

"He doesn't deserve to die."

Francis looked at Gilbert and Gilbert started again, "Hunter or not, nobody deserves to die."

He smiled sadly at the younger man, "Gilbert…"

Gilbert leaned forward and took in the sight of the man and his cold features. He couldn't believe the other was really dead. Come back or not; his life of living was done.

Gilbert pulled away from Ivan and looked at Francis, "If he comes back, how do you think it will go?"

"I'm almost certain Viktor won't be a fan."

"I already knew that part," Gilbert watched as Ivan lay there in silence.

It was cold. Ivan's mind was filled with images of his past. Is this what it was like to die? Your life flashes before your eyes and then there's nothing but darkness. Ivan could feel hell drag him down. It was his time to die. At the end of his memories was a face. A familiar face he had recently grown to love. It filled his body with the last ounce of warmth before the longest winter overtook his body. Dark silence. Painful loneliness. This is what it was to die. But what it was to live was more painful. What it was to live again? A living hell. Then, there were voices. One from someone he had heard in a past memory. The other was from the one he loved.

"I think he's waking up!"

"Calm down, it's not that exciting. This only means more trouble for us."

Ivan opened his eyes and his vision blurred when the light hit them, "Where am I?"

Gilbert smiled, "You're back…"

Ivan's vision cleared and he could see that the man indeed was Gilbert. The other was someone he was sure he saw before, "Who are you?" He turned his head to the blond whom he was sure he knew.

Gilbert spoke for him, "His name is Franci-"

"My name is France!" Francis glared at Gilbert and he caught the hint that maybe revealing who he was right now wasn't quite the right time.

Ivan raised a brow, "You're named after a country?"

Francis shot daggers at Gilbert with his eyes, "Yes, you see, my family had a lot of pride in their country and when they came to America they wanted to name me something that reminded them of their home."

Ivan shook his head, "Have we met before?"

Francis spoke frantically, "We have not! I'm sure I'd remember a face like yours and I'm positive if you'd met me before, you'd know it."

He looked around the room, "So where am I?"

Gilbert took a glance at Francis then looked back at Ivan, "You're at France's place. I brought you here. I thought you might like to meet my friend."

"Why don't I remember coming here?"

"You passed out when you came in the door," Francis chipped in, "I think it might have been from exhaustion. You slept for a pretty long time."

"I had this really weird dream… Ah, anyway, so you're Gilbert's friend?"

Francis nodded, "Yeah. We're high school buddies.

Ivan sat up and looked down at the two of them, "I'm sorry for passing out. A lot of strange things have been happening since yesterday. It explains why I'm exhausted."

Gilbert looked at him, wanting to know what he thought he already did, "What strange things?"

He thought for a moment, "Like the dream I just had. It felt like I was drifting away. I suppose it was kind of like dying, although I've no idea what that feels like; plenty of other things too. I got sick from just the smell of some pizza. I caught some sort of sickness in an instant. You…" He pointed at Gilbert, "You leave me dumbfounded at my own apartment and I don't even know what happened, only to come back the next day. Then you bring me over to your friend's house," he leaned back on the sofa.

Gilbert blinked, "I think you need more rest."

"I'm just so confused, Gilbert. So much has happened and it's only been a day."

Francis stood up, "I think… Gilbert has some explaining to do."

Gilbert looked up at him in a silent plea. Francis wasn't worried. He doubted Ivan would kill him; he seemed to have a thing for the other.

Ivan looked at Francis, "What do you mean?"

Francis grabbed his keys, "I'm going out for a drive. I'll be back in a bit." He waved as he walked out the door and away from the pair.

"Shit," Gilbert cursed as Francis closed the door behind himself.

"Gilbert, what's he talking about?"

He stood up from the floor and sat next to Ivan, "I know who you are…"

This brought on more confusion to Ivan, "Okay?"

He took a deep breath, "When you were nine. Something happened."

Ivan's eyes widened; memories of that horrid day coming back to him, "Who are you?!"

"Please calm down, okay?! I'm trying to explain everything but I need you to calm down."

He glared at Gilbert, "Go on."

"Your parents were killed by a vampire. That vampire is my boyfriend."

Ivan stood up quickly and grabbed his go-to knife concealed in his inside jacket pocket. He plunged the knife through Gilbert's neck. Gilbert coughed up blood and lay beneath Ivan who had pinned him down, "Stop! Let me explain!" Ivan pulled out the knife and was about to stab Gilbert in the heart when he noticed the blood that dripped down from his neck. The sight captivated and awoke some deep hunger locked inside him. Ivan, on a whim, instantly licked the blade clean of any of Gilbert's blood. Gilbert watched as Ivan did so. Thank god for the instant hunger after the turn.

Ivan looked down at Gilbert's pale neck which was dripping blood. He leaned down and licked the wound. Gilbert shivered at the splendid delight of having another vampire drink his own blood. When he was first bitten, he didn't feel this. Perhaps the sensation varied after being turned.

Gilbert placed his hand on the back of Ivan's head and caressed his hair as blood was drained from his body. The situation was somewhat sexual. Another man was on top of him, running his tongue over his neck as blood quenched his thirst. Gilbert gave into the sexual pleasure and let out a small moan.

Ivan pulled back and looked at Gilbert with a newfound lust in his eyes. His vampire side was taking over. He kissed the blood away from Gilbert's lips. Gilbert wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist. Ivan was starting to lose control of what he was doing. Gilbert pushed him back and finally caught ahold of his own consciousness, "Ivan, stop."

Ivan blinked and looked down at the man beneath him. He blushed and backed up, "You're a sick creature! You used your mind powers to make me do that!"

"Actually," Gilbert began sternly, "It was nobody's fault but your own! You're a vampire, Ivan!"

He backed away from the other, "You're lying to me."

"The pizza fiasco? The sudden sickness? The feeling of dying!? Yes, you actually died, Ivan! You're dead! I've been trying to explain this all to you nicely but you tried to kill me!"

"I won't believe you."

Gilbert growled, "France? Yeah, his name is Francis Bonnefoy. He was present when your parents were killed. You're a hunter but now you're a vampire. I bit you back when we came home from the club. That's what happened. You did nothing. I bit you and then I left. I only came back because if you lived and figured out you were turned, it would prove difficult for us."

Ivan stared at him and remained silent as he explained everything, "I'm one of you…?"

"Yes. You're a vampire. You're dead."

Ivan held his knife firmly in his hand and tried to plunge it into his heart, only to have it taken away by Gilbert, "Will you stop it with the knife!?"

"You're the one who turned me. You left me that night. You said so yourself, you only came back because it would prove difficult for yourself, not because you worried about me. I'm a hunter. If I have to live as a vampire, I'd rather be dead."

"If I only cared about myself, how come I stayed with you while you were dying? The entire time you were dying, I held you. I cried when I thought you weren't coming back. If I were as concerned about myself, then why didn't I just kill you?"

Ivan stayed silent, "I want to meet your boyfriend."

Gilbert glared at him, "No. If you try to pick a fight with him, you're going to die."

"You don't know that. I'm a vampire, right? That means I'm immortal with a few exceptions. I could just tie that prick up and throw him out in the sun. I could jab him in the heart. I could-"

"Please stop it," Gilbert interrupted, "you really don't know how powerful he is. He's been a vampire longer than any of us. His power has grown. He's unstoppable. You have no idea what you're up against."

"I can't just sit here!" Ivan began, "I have to at least try."

"It's not like I'd let you do anything to him anyway. It's my boyfriend you're threatening here. Besides, he's wanted to kill you since you were younger. He's been after your sister. He has me now though so I'm sure he wants nothing to do with Katyusha anymore."

Ivan looked at him, "How can you be in love with such a monster?"

Gilbert glared at him, "He's not a monster. He helped me when I had no one."

"You're talking irrationally. Your boyfriend is a monster and you're following him blindly just because he showed you some affection! Where is he now? If he loved you he'd be here, right?"

There was more glaring from Gilbert, "He's got shit to do! He's busy. Being the head vampire has a lot of pressure added onto it, you know?"

"I guarantee that if I was your boyfriend I'd spend every waking hour with you; making sure you're okay and not hurt. And I'd still have time to do whatever it is that vampires do. Your boyfriend is just a piece of shit that kills on a fucking whim! He's lucky to even be with you."

Gilbert's expression softened a bit, "It's a lot harder than you think…"

A knock at the door interrupted their discussion and Gilbert spoke, "Who is it?"

A deep voice answered, "Gilbert? Is Francis in there with you? I need a word with him."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he grabbed Ivan by his shoulders, whispering into his ear as he pushed him, "Hide in the bedroom!"

Ivan scurried off and Gilbert answered the door, "Viktor?"

Viktor kissed Gilbert roughly on his forehead, "Is Francis home? I heard you talking to someone."

Gilbert shook his head, "It was just me. I was running off a few things on my to-do list."

"Ah, I see," Viktor cupped Gilbert's cheek, "So where is Francis?"

"He went for a drive. He just needed some fresh air."

Viktor frowned, "Gilbert, we are vampires. We do not need to breathe."

"We can still go out for some air…" Gilbert mumbled.

A smack was earned by this remark, leaving Gilbert with a fresh soon-to-be bruise. Blood dripped slightly from Gilbert's mouth. Ivan heard the smack and almost lunged at the bastard.

"Do not backtalk me," Viktor growled viciously, "When Francis comes back, tell him to come see me at once, do you understand?"

Gilbert looked at the ground, "Yes."

Viktor grabbed his chin and lifted it harshly, "Look at me when you say it."

"Yes," Gilbert repeated.

Viktor smirked evilly, "That's better." He let go of his chin and left.

Gilbert locked the door behind him, "Ivan, you can come out now."

Ivan stormed out of the bedroom and looked at Gilbert, "He is a fucking monster and that just proved it! I swear I'm going to fucking kill him! This is why you shouldn't fall for guys like him! You're so blind!"

Gilbert looked at Ivan and dropped to his knees. He started to cry. This wasn't the only time that Viktor had hit him like that. He had tried to hold it all in, but with being smacked and yelled at for trusting in the guy that did it made him break down.

A sudden softness overcame Ivan from seeing Gilbert so broken. He looked at him and knelt in front of his body, "Please don't cry." He brought Gilbert into his arms.

He looked up at the Russian man who offered him his only sense of true comfort. Ivan sought nothing in return for his kind gestures as Viktor often did.

Ivan met the other's eyes. He wanted to kiss him and make everything better. He brought his lips to the corner of Gilbert's mouth, kissing the blood off. He placed another kiss to his cheek and brought his lips down to his neck where he kissed softly, right in the spot where his knife found home in a few minutes earlier.

"I'm sorry," he realized he hadn't apologized for that properly before. Ivan let Gilbert rest his head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through his hair gently, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Francis turned his car into the driveway of his apartment and got out, making his way to the door. He had let the others have three hours to themselves to discuss things, figuring that was way more than enough time. While walking, he sensed that something was wrong. What it was, he just couldn't pinpoint. He slid his keys into the lock and opened the door, "Gilbert? Ivan?" Silence.

He walked further into the room, noticing the lights had been turned off. He turned them back on and found the two sleeping together on the couch. Ivan was on his back holding Gilbert on top of himself. Gilbert's head rested on his chest.

Francis smiled. Love had always been something of wonder and beauty to himself, of course only when it wasn't forced. These two showed true affection for each other, a way Francis hadn't yet seen Viktor and Gilbert act. Viktor was, if anything, controlling. He never cared much for his "lover's" say in any major decision. If he wanted something one way, then it was going to be that way.

Gilbert stirred in his sleep and looked at the chest he was laying on, recognizing it instantly as Ivan's. He smiled to himself then looked up to see a smiling Frenchman taking in the sweet sight. He sat up quickly and blushed furiously, "What the hell!? Why am I laying on him?"

"Ah, Gilbert," Francis began with tenderness in his voice, "You can't deny the sight that I just saw was genuine."

"I can and I will!"

Gilbert's obnoxiously loud protests awoke the sleeping Russian. He groaned and sat up, stretching from the stiff position, "What's wrong?"

The younger German turned away to look at something else in the apartment, "Viktor was here," He said to Francis rather than to Ivan's questioning.

Francis' eyes widened, "Did he find out Ivan was here? Does he know?"

Gilbert shrugged, "I doubt it, but he did want to talk to you."

The Frenchman sighed, "I'll call him in my bedroom. Try not to be too loud, okay?"

The two nodded and watched as Francis walked off. Gilbert glared at Ivan and scooted away from the once loving embrace. Ivan looked hurt by the action, "What's wrong?"

"You were holding me," Gilbert stated.

Ivan raised a brow, "So? You were crying. I wanted to keep you safe and warm."

Gilbert looked away from him, "Francis saw. You really didn't have to hold me."

The Russian bit his lip, "I was trying to make you feel better and this is how I'm repaid?"

"You were expecting something in turn for your kindness? That's the only reason you held me? You wanted something?"

"No, that's not!"

Francis walked into the room, "Leave that bastard, Gilbert."

"What? Leave who?"

Francis put on his shoes and brushed his bangs off to one side, "Viktor. Leave him."

The German raised an eyebrow, "Why would I leave him?"

Ivan rolled his eyes, "Did you forget what he did to you today?!"

Gilbert recoiled from the loud and sudden outburst from Ivan.

"On the phone he told me he found Katyusha. He wants me to help him in the plan to make her his bride," Francis stated.

Ivan stood up from the chair, "I'm not letting him hurt her. I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

Francis pushed him back onto the sofa, "You can't even begin to think about destroying him in your state. You've just turned. Hunger will overtake you. You've yet to learn how to control that hunger. I'm going out to try and lead the prick off of her trail. You need to stay in the care of Gilbert."

"What am I supposed to do?" Gilbert protested against the proposal.

"I don't know. Just keep him from leaving and if he gets hungry. Go out and hunt for him."

Ivan was the one to protest next, "I am entirely against that. I'm not going to take another human's life."

Francis threw his hands up in the air, "Then… Gilbert, give him some of your blood."

Gilbert got ready to protest again before Francis put a sudden stop to the inevitable outburst, "No, Gilbert. No more protests. I'll take you out hunting tonight if he drinks too much."

Gilbert crossed his arms and huffed out, "I don't see why it's my responsibility to take care of him."

"You're the one who bit him in the first place!" And with that, Francis left out the door, leaving a harsh bang with the closure.

Gilbert winced at the noise that rang through his ears. Francis had never yelled as harshly as he did this time. He looked over Ivan in a deep hatred. He blamed Ivan for the yelling that had been brought on.

Still, Gilbert offered Ivan what he knew he needed, "Are you thirsty?"

Ivan shook his head without meeting the other's gaze, "If I'm going to do what I did last time then I don't want any."

"Fine by me!" Gilbert replied with an undertone of anger to his voice.

The hours passed fine but by the third one, Gilbert started gaining a growing concern for the newly-turned vampire watching T.V. on the couch next to him. He remembered back to when he turned and the thirst that overwhelmed him as well. He knew, despite the other not wanting to admit it, that he was indeed thirsty. If the other wouldn't take his offer then he had to make himself and his blood absolutely irresistible.

He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal his pale neck, not even sure that this was going to work, "Ivan," he breathed.

Ivan turned his head to look at the other. Gilbert's eyes were half-lidded in a bout of lust. A blush graced over Ivan's cheeks, "Gilbert?"

The German looked into his eyes, "I need you-" It was all a rouse of course to just get the other to drink his blood. If Ivan refused to drink because it would make him lust after Gilbert, then he just had to make him lust after him first so there wouldn't be a problem to deal with.

Ivan restrained himself as best as he could. Gilbert looked so irresistible. He felt his unnecessary breathing slow. He swallowed down a hard lump in his throat. Gilbert pulled Ivan on top of him, pulling him back on the couch slowly. Ivan shook gently, afraid of the instincts he felt kicking in. This wasn't like him. He knew it was his inner demonic vampirism causing the hunger in him to rise. Ivan gently traced a finger over Gilbert's neck. He could see a few veins through the pale skin and swore he could even smell the blood traveling through. Ivan bared his fangs and bit down on Gilbert.

Gilbert let out a small yelp. He had forgotten how being bitten felt. A warm sensation sent through his normally freezing body. Ivan licked at the fresh wounds. His tongue traced over the bloody holes and down his neck as they dripped. Gilbert hadn't realized just how sensitive his neck was until this point. The only other person he'd let drink his blood or even get near his neck was Viktor. Even then, he hadn't licked down his neck. It was only a quick drink and then nothing. Viktor never cared to give any passion when drinking his blood. It wasn't exactly romantic but Gilbert guessed it wasn't supposed to be. All Viktor wanted was a drink and nothing more. It was at this moment that Gilbert felt vulnerable and used.

A small nibble to his neck brought the German back to what was happening. A few things had changed since he zoned out. One in particular was especially bothering to him. Ivan had stopped drinking and was now sucking and kissing his neck. He brought his hands to the back of Ivan's head and ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. What had caused the shift in action and when had it happened?

Ivan kissed his neck and sucked gently at the small bites he made. The bites weren't even deep enough to draw blood. Gilbert knew that he wasn't just trying to get blood anymore. Ivan pressed against him, rubbing their hips down on each other. His painful erection was now just being discovered by the man beneath him. This made Gilbert nervous and anxious. The smaller man pushed Ivan away from him.

"Gilbert, I want you so bad," Ivan looked on him in lust.

"I can't do this…" Gilbert's voice shook. He was afraid just by feeling Ivan's length against his own. He could feel a small stir in his own as well. This feeling was unknown to him. Sure, he had looked at porn before and masturbated to the feeling he thought he knew. It was way different when with another person however.

Ivan placed a firm kiss to Gilbert's lips before pulling away and sitting up. Gilbert sat up and avoided the Russian's gaze. "I'm sorry," Gilbert whispered gently. He turned to look at Ivan only to realize that Ivan had been looking away as well.

"The fault was mine. I'm sorry," Ivan spoke.

Gilbert's cellphone rang then, Francis was calling him, "Hello?"

Francis' voice was frantic and low, "Leave my house and take Ivan with you. Don't go to your place. Hide."

He hung up.

Gilbert stared dumbfounded at the phone before quickly grabbing Ivan's arm and dragging him out the door.

Ivan could hardly take a breath before being yanked out of the apartment, "What are you doing?"

The German paused for a moment, "Francis told me to leave and hide. I can't go back to my place. I think Viktor is mad. We need to find somewhere to go."

"What about my place?"

Gilbert considered this, "Yeah. That's good for now."

The pair made their way quietly down the street without so much as a soft spoken whisper. Gilbert certainly felt awkward being led back to Ivan's apartment after what occurred last time they were there. Was an apology in order? Gilbert had taken Ivan's life- quite literally.

* * *

Ivan broke the silence just as they made it to his apartment complex, "We're here. I suppose you already knew that."

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts, "What? Why would I?"

"I read somewhere that vampires could remember every minute detail after their transformation," Ivan made his way up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door.

The German arched a brow in questioning, "I'm not sure what you read was true."

Ivan shrugged, "I doubt it was false information. I've tested it out with myself. I seem to be able to recall every detail since I've turned."

"Don't believe everything you read. Maybe you've just been paying extra attention to these things recently because of what you read. Besides, if that were true I'd be able to remember my last moments with my brother before he died."

It was now Ivan's turn to question Gilbert, "I doubt it's just me paying attention. However, shouldn't you be able to remember your brother's death regardless? That's not exactly a small detail. Rather big if you ask me." He made his way into his apartment with Gilbert just behind his heals.

This pissed Gilbert off, perhaps more at himself for not being able to remember. His eyes narrowed, "I don't need you to tell me what I should be able to remember!" Many nights he lay awake trying to remember. It never came to him. He tried asking Viktor- the only other person in attendance- He'd said that after he bit Ludwig he just died. He passed away.

That detail escaped Gilbert. He could never remember actually witnessing his brother passing away. The tears and Viktor's comfort were the only things he knew. Comfort was only used for lack of a better word. What Viktor had done was told him to stop asking questions about it and just accept the truth. He didn't even know why he stayed with that asshole.

Ivan turned around calmly and backed Gilbert in between the space of him and the wall. His eyes looked dark and his voice seemed deeper, "Listen, I'm just saying it's a little funny that you remember absolutely nothing. Something fishy is going on with that Viktor guy. He knows something you don't."

The German stared into Ivan's eyes, absolutely stunned at his sudden change in attitude, "Why are you and Francis always blaming him!?" He asked with ferocity.

Ivan slammed his fist on the door, "He's controlling you, Gilbert. I know it! He doesn't love you."

"And what would you know about love!?" Gilbert spat out angrily.

The other paused in the arguing to look down at the red-eyed German sternly. Seemingly out of nowhere, he kissed him. Gilbert was too shocked to move. Just a second ago they were fighting and now they were kissing. He would have never guessed spontaneity was Ivan's thing.

Ivan pulled away, "That's what I know about love."

Gilbert was stunned. Did this mean Ivan loved him? He felt more lost than ever with the sudden action. This was not the first time they engaged in kissing but it was much more than lust this time. At least Gilbert felt that way. This is what Ivan knew about love?

He quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, much too stubborn to admit he liked kissing him, "I have a boyfriend!"

"That didn't stop you from seducing me last time," Ivan's expression hadn't yet turned happy, "Gilbert, he hurts you. I know there's more he's not telling you.

"Okay, for one, I only seduced you so you'd drink my blood! I'm also pretty tired of all this blaming with no proof. You have no idea whether or not Viktor is up to something and yet you still insist in persuading me to leave him. What? You think if I leave him I'll jump all willingly into your arms?"

Ivan clenched his teeth together. He didn't know how to get through to him. Of course he didn't expect Gilbert to love him and leave Viktor; he was too stubborn for that.

"I didn't expect that," Ivan began to speak after some time of clenching his jaw. "I would just hope that you would question his motives a little more. I know you're a lot smarter than you make yourself out to be." Ivan cupped Gilbert's cheek, "I really do care about you. As much as you hate me is as much as I care for you."

Gilbert looked into Ivan's eyes and clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction, "Tch. You must not care for me at all then."

"What?"

"I don't hate you," he quickly explained to the now wide-eyed Russian.

Ivan wasn't sure if he was stunned or not. His head always told him that the way Gilbert acted toward him was pure hate but his gut told him differently. Gilbert was different than most people he knew. He acted strangely and maybe this was his way of showing affection. It most definitely caught him off-guard though.

"Then what do you feel for me?" Ivan asked fairly quickly as if the answer was the most important thing to him. At that point he felt like it was.

As Ivan had once been by Gilbert's answer, Gilbert was caught off-guard by Ivan's question. He was at a loss for words. Even he didn't know what he felt for Ivan. Surely it wasn't… love? It couldn't be love; he just met Ivan a day or two ago. And yet Ivan had shown him more care than Viktor had their entire relationship. Ivan was gentle and kind. Ivan was sweet and caring. Ivan was the closest Gilbert had ever come to real love. He was now learning that everything Ivan did for him was because he truly cared. Gilbert's wellbeing had seemingly been all he wanted this entire time.

After a long pause and much thought, Gilbert still couldn't bring himself to say the words he knew were true. He opted out for an answer he could be confident saying, "I don't know."

Ivan smiled, relieved that the German didn't go off on him. Those hadn't been the words he was hoping for but it would suit for now. Even he didn't know if he could straight out say he loved Gilbert. Although earlier he practically did by kissing him so sweetly. He cursed himself in his head, completely forgetting he did that just a few minutes prior.

He pulled back from Gilbert and looked around his apartment as if the room was suddenly foreign to him.

"The couch has a pullout bed," he started finally after the awkward silence between them.

"The wha- oh." Gilbert had zoned out briefly but finally came to his senses and realization that Ivan had started talking. He debated if he should press Ivan for a confession but finally settled on not asking. Instead, he questioned the sleeping arrangement.

"I'm taking this as a hint you don't want to sleep with me."

Ivan rolled his eyes, "Of course not. I wouldn't want your 'almighty' boyfriend to kick my ass. Even though I'm fairly certain I could kick his."

Okay, so, maybe Gilbert wanted Ivan to tell him that they could sleep together. He was quite disappointed Ivan responded sarcastically instead of seriously as Gilbert, shockingly, wanted him to.

"You said so yourself," Gilbert simply began, "He doesn't love me. Why should he care if I sleep with you?"

Ivan raised a brow in question, "You want to sleep with me?"

"Why not?"

Gilbert's change in attitude shocked Ivan. Gilbert was sure he was more shocked in himself than Ivan was however.

"Alright then. Accompany me to bed?" Ivan was still unsure if Gilbert was serious or not. Had his kiss really affected him that much?

Seemingly, yes, it had.

The German nonchalantly made his way into Ivan's bedroom and curled up under the covers. Ivan followed suit, turning away from Gilbert so they were back to back rather than facing or spooning.

Silence followed his entrance into the bed. Both men were questioning their own feelings and assessing the situation all at the same time. Neither had shared a bed with someone they cared deeply for.

In Ivan's mind, somehow, facing away from each other was more awkward than any more intimate position he could think of. Gilbert and Ivan stared at the walls of the room as time went on. Although both were tired, they couldn't fall asleep. Something just seemed off about this whole situation.

Finally, after some careful thought, Ivan spoke up, "Do you mind if I-"

The Russian shifted in the bed, hardly giving any time for Gilbert to respond before turning and wrapping a loose arm around his waist.

Gilbert shook his head, "It's fine…"

Although more embarrassing and intimate, they both felt more comfortable. Gilbert let himself settle back onto Ivan's body and waded into sleep.

* * *

Before long, they were awakened from the sound of Gilbert's phone.

He groggily answered the call, "Hello? Francis?"

Ivan listened carefully to Gilbert's side of the conversation.

"I see. So there's- Y-you can't be serious! We'll be there as soon as possible! Keep him holding on for as long as you can. I can't lose him too. Bye." He hung up and looked over his shoulder at the man still holding onto his wait protectively.

Ivan could tell just from looking at him that Gilbert was worried and anxious.

"Francis led Viktor off your sister's trail but he got frustrated and-"

"And?" Ivan asked, starting to get worried himself.

"In his rage he bit a couple passing by. One survived through the turn but it doesn't look so good for the other."

Tears were clearly visible as they formed in the corners of Gilbert's eyes and ran down his cheek, "The couple he bit was my best friend and his boyfriend."

Ivan wiped the tears off Gilbert's cheeks, "C'mon. Let's not waste any time."

Gilbert nodded in agreement and quickly got ready. Thoughts swirled in his mind. Terrible thoughts followed by a desperate repeating of his dear friend's name, 'Antonio… Antonio…'


End file.
